<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even memories by imadetheline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579646">Even memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline'>imadetheline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, idek what this is, over time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss is inevitable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short little thing in memoriam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Years from now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would I have liked them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they were… great.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why aren’t they here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s… loss and motivation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t understand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Me neither, not completely.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>365 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Something new. Weird, but new. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why not? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>One year.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One year and then grief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>291 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They’ve always been here. The black and the white.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Have they?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I don’t remember. Does it matter?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>203 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Every day, every day, every day something new, weird. Weirder than yesterday. That’s good. It means they’re growing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or are you growing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Same thing.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>173 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You laugh and you laugh and you’re happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s coming it’s coming it’s coming </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You laugh and it will never end</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wrong wrong wrong wrong </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>100 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There are new people, a community. You joke and they laugh. They understand. It’s comforting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Denial is easier with others. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>67 days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Endings are intangible. You can’t touch them. They don’t exist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inevitable </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goodbye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wait-</p><p> </p><p>That’s not right. Time’s not up. Yesterday was… was...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you learn something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. But I didn’t want to. Is it really over?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We told you it would end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t believe you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All things end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then what’s the point?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We were here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Years from now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who were they? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was black and… white. A dance. Sauna. That’s all… That’s all I remember. Why don’t I remember?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All things end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, you said that already. Why don’t I remember?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even memories. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Memento mori.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>info about me and links to my tumblrs <a href="https://infoabtmaddie.carrd.co/#">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>